


[Rain] Connor RK800 x reader

by Pluviophile2019



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Rain, Social Anxiety, soft boy connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluviophile2019/pseuds/Pluviophile2019
Summary: could you please do a Connor imagine with the reader suffering from social anxiety(close to severe)? And please do it in 3rd person! (request taken from my tumblr)https://video-games-imagines.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is or will be on my quotev: sydwoof and tumblr blog: https://video-games-imagines.tumblr.com

Stress level reaching 87%....

88%

89%

 

The room is bustling with police and androids and civilians. It’s been a full year since the androids protested for freedom, and won, but people were still in the police department complaining about androids and giving new cases. As someone who works at the department, socializing with other people on a constant basis is quite draining for (y/n). A plastic hand being placed in front of (y/n) forces them to look up from their screen to Connor’s worried expression.

 

 **“Your stress levels are rising. I don’t want to know what happens when a human’s stress level reaches a 100. Is everything okay?”** The world around the two seems to stop, at least for (y/n).

 

 **“I’m… Very close to having an anxiety attack. Too many people. Too much noise.”** Connor’s chest seems to tighten slightly, much to his confusion, but he walks around the small desk to slowly help (y/n) out of the chair.

 

 **“I’ve diagnosed that you have an anxiety disorder, more specifically a social related anxiety disorder.”** (y/n) scoffs at the bluntness of Connor’s statement.

 

 **“No shit, Sherlock. I know.”** Connor cautiously guides the anxiety-driven human through the department and out the front doors for a breather.

 

 **“I’ve researched that taking a break from work and less caffeine will decrease the risk of an anxiety attack by 42%.”** (y/n) grabs one of Connor’s hands instinctively, doing this many times over in the past few months.

 

 **“Right… Thank you, Connor. I… Appreciate you taking me out of there.”** (y/n) glances towards the street and slowly realizes the small thumping from earlier was rain, or still is. they slowly take a few steps out from under the cover to let themselves slowly soak in the rain. **“I didn’t know it was raining.”**

 

(y/n) closes their eyes, drifting in the fact that they can let go for just a few moments. Rain always seems so soothing at the worst moments.

 

Connor takes this moment to quickly scan his partner; stress level: 56%... Temperature is slowly decreasing.

 

 **“You’ll get sick if you stay out too long.”** (y/n) lets a smile flutter onto their lips at Connor’s words. As factual as they are, the way he seems to word everything is cute.

 

 **“I don’t think that really matters now. Rain has always seemed to calm me down every since I was a child… I think I’m going to stay out here for a little bit. You’re free to go back inside if you want to. You don’t have to accompany me if you don’t want to. Thank you for showing me out here.”** Connor opens his mouth for a moment, but… He quickly closes it, choosing to press his lips to (y/n)’s instead, not seeming to care if people on the street are staring. (y/n) only wraps their arms around the android in response to the affection, this being a daily activity for them by now. Connor continues to press his lips to theirs until their stress level falls to 20%.

 

Connor slowly pulls away, keeping one hand intertwined with theirs.

 

 **“Your stress level has fallen to 20%... It’s late, would it be alright for me to walk you home to avoid your stress level from raising like that again? You… scared me.”** (y/n) slowly opens their eyes, letting the rain wash down their face.

 

 **“I’d like that, Connor. Just let me grab my things. Okay, Honey?”** Connor’s LED flashes pink… That’s new. He slowly nods, following after (y/n) as they reach the desk that was causing them so much stress only a mere five minutes ago.

  

 **“Whoa, why the hell are you soaked?”** Connor grabs (y/n)’s bag, slinging it over one of his shoulders as he watches in amusement as (y/n) gives their explanation to Hank.

 

 **“Oh, um… Well-”** Connor lets a small smirk slip onto his lips. He always did enjoy how (y/n) could get so easily flustered, **“I just needed to get some air and it’s raining… So I just had to stay for a bit. But it’s late and I’m going home. I’ll see you in the morning, Lieutenant.”** Connor tentatively reaches a hand out to grab one of (y/n)’s, slowly leading them out of building. **“Are you fucking smirking?”**

 

 **“Whenever you get flustered, it reminds me of the time we met. It’s amusing.”** Connor readjusts the bag over his shoulder before continuing. **“It’s cute; Enduring even… Shall I walk you home before it gets too dark?”** Connor tilts his head to the side like a confused puppy. Before (y/n) can stare too much and admire his expression, they answer.

 

 **“I-Yes, Connor.”** The android detective slowly pulls the anxious person towards their apartment. The LED on the side of his head switches from blue to yellow for a moment as he looks up at the rainy sky.

 

 **“You have a 60% chance of catching a cold.”** (y/n) feels a chill run down their spine as the rain begins to pelt harder. Connor’s eyebrows quirk downwards as he instantly notices their state. Connor shrugs his jacket from his shoulders and wraps it around his significant other’s in a flash. **“I should have grabbed an umbrella before we left. I apologize.”** He rests a hand on (y/n)’s back, guiding them inside the one bedroom apartment. Connor sets down (y/n)’s bag before he presses a hand to their forehead. **“You’re running a fever. You should go take a shower, I’ll cook you something to make you feel better.”** (y/n)’s face flushes lightly at Connor’s words.

 

**“Okay, thank you Connor. For everything. Back there, at the station...You didn’t have to do that… But you did. Thank you.”**


	2. Chapter 2

**“I told you that you’d get sick.”** Connor mumbles to (y/n) as he covers them with another blanket.

 **“Worth it.”** Connor gets on his knees, eye to eye with (y/n). **“Can you tell me a story? I’m not in much condition to do anything.”** Connor tilts his head to the side, confused once again by this request.

 **“What story would you like me to tell you?”** (y/n) turns onto their side, facing Connor, their faces a mere inches apart.

**“Tell me the story of how we first met. I quite like that day.”**

**~~[flashback begins]~~**

**“Detective, I have better things to do than to than to do your reports for you.”** Gavin Reed is bothering Officer (l/n) as always to do his reports because his lazy ass won’t.

 **“Listen, Rookie… You do what I tell you when I tell you, got it?”** (y/n) looks up from the mountain of paperwork he just piled onto their desk and glares into his own piercing eyes.

(y/n) steps back as an android steps in front of them, staring at Reed.

 **“I actually need Officer (l/n) for a crime scene. Please excuse us, Detective Reed.”** Connor, the fairly new android, grabs one of (y/n)’s hands to drag them away from the scene.

 **“Tell me, what’s stopping me from breaking you into a million pieces right now?”** (y/n) takes a few steps back to their desk, not wanting to get into the crossfire between Connor and Gavin.

 **“You don’t want to cause of scene, knowing the fact that your badge doesn’t mean you can step all over officer’s.”** Connor grabs one of (y/n)’s hands before leaving the station, not wanting to speak another word to Gavin. The android takes a few deep breaths before releasing (y/n)’s hand.

 **“There’s not really a crime scene for me to be at, is there?”** Connor slowly shakes his head before turning to (y/n), prepared to be insulted or berated in some way. **“That was amazing! Thank you so much. I’ve been wanting to stand up for months, but… Detective Reed is a higher rank than me. I would’ve gotten in trouble. Sorry, I’m (y/n) but I guess you already know that.”** Connor lets a warm smile cross his features, happy to be treated like a human being.

 **“I’m Connor, I’m the android sent by Cyberlife. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Officer (l/n).”** (y/n) fumbles with their fingers in front of them, showing obvious signs of nervousness.

 **“Would you… I don’t know, maybe wanna grab coffee with me sometime? T-to repay for standing up to Detective Reed for me of course.”** Connor feels his skin heating up, is it supposed to do that?

 **“Androids can’t drink or eat anything.”** Connor’s eyes widen in amusement as (y/n)’s face flushes to shades he didn’t know possible.

 **“R-right! You’re an… Android. Sorry… U-um, wow. This couldn’t get any less embarrassing.”** Connor slowly takes a step towards (y/n), carefully grabbing one of their hands as a way to ensure they won’t run off in embarrassment.

 **“Although I can’t consume liquids or solids like a human can, I would like to accompany you sometime… What is it that Hank called it? A date? Would that be alright?”** (y/n) quickly brings a hand up to their face, trying to cover how hard their blushing at the moment, but failing.

**“I-I, yes. That would be nice Connor. Thank you.”**


	3. Chapter 3

Can we get a part two to find out how they met? 😂

~~~~

**“I told you that you’d get sick.”** Connor mumbles to (y/n) as he covers them with another blanket. 

**“Worth it.”** Connor gets on his knees, eye to eye with (y/n).  **“Can you tell me a story? I’m not in much condition to do anything.”** Connor tilts his head to the side, confused once again by this request. 

**“What story would you like me to tell you?”** (y/n) turns onto their side, facing Connor, their faces a mere inches apart. 

**“Tell me the story of how we first met. I quite like that day.”**

**~~[flashback begins]~~**

**“Detective, I have better things to do than to than to do your reports for you.”** Gavin Reed is bothering Officer (l/n) as always to do his reports because his lazy ass won’t. 

**“Listen, Rookie… You do what I tell you when I tell you, got it?”** (y/n) looks up from the mountain of paperwork he just piled onto their desk and glares into his own piercing eyes. 

(y/n) steps back as an android steps in front of them, staring at Reed. 

**“I actually need Officer (l/n) for a crime scene. Please excuse us, Detective Reed.”** Connor, the fairly new android, grabs one of (y/n)’s hands to drag them away from the scene. 

**“Tell me, what’s stopping me from breaking you into a million pieces right now?”** (y/n) takes a few steps back to their desk, not wanting to get into the crossfire between Connor and Gavin. 

**“You don’t want to cause of scene, knowing the fact that you have a badge doesn’t mean you can step all over officer’s.”** Connor grabs one of (y/n)’s hands before leaving the station, not wanting to speak another word to Gavin. The android takes a few deep breaths before releasing (y/n)’s hand. 

**“There’s not really a crime scene for me to be at, is there?”** Connor slowly shakes his head before turning to (y/n), prepared to be insulted or berated in some way.  **“That was amazing! Thank you so much. I’ve been wanting to stand up for months, but… Detective Reed is a higher rank than me. I would’ve gotten in trouble. Sorry, I’m (y/n) but I guess you already know that.”** Connor lets a warm smile cross his features, happy to be treated like a human being. 

**“I’m Connor, I’m the android sent by Cyberlife. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Officer (l/n).”** (y/n) fumbles with their fingers in front of them, showing obvious signs of nervousness. 

**“Would you… I don’t know, maybe wanna grab coffee with me sometime? T-to repay for standing up to Detective Reed for me of course.”** Connor feels his skin heating up, is it supposed to do that?

**“Androids can’t drink or eat anything.”** Connor’s eyes widen in amusement as (y/n)’s face flushes to shades he didn’t know possible. 

**“R-right! You’re an… Android. Sorry… U-um, wow. This couldn’t get any less embarrassing.”** Connor slowly takes a step towards (y/n), carefully grabbing one of their hands as a way to ensure they won’t run off in embarrassment. 

**“Although I can’t consume liquids or solids like a human can, I would like to accompany you sometime… What is it that Hank called it? A date? Would that be alright?”** (y/n) quickly brings a hand up to their face, trying to cover how hard their blushing at the moment, but failing. 

**“I-I, yes. That would be nice Connor. Thank you.”**


End file.
